He Is The Lamb, She Is The Slaughter
by GleeTwins
Summary: Did she lie? Was it all an act? Was she going to tell everyone? The silver ring on his finger felt suffocating. She was going to tell everyone. She seduced him – dumb Finn Hudson fell for her tricks. She probably went to Puck after she drove out of the parking lot. They probably had a good laugh at his expense.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We Are Not Associated with Glee or Fox, nor do we profit from it.

* * *

They dated for four months. He convinced himself that he loved her.

Despite what Quinn often expressed, he wasn't stupid. He knew they were never in love. He was smart enough to know that there was a difference between loving and being in love.

They were never even close to being in love. Love was complicated. It had to be. They were easy. They were Finn and Quinn - mirrors of each other in every way, from the popularity to the purity rings.

The mirror shattered the day she dumped him for Sam Evans. "I have more in common with Sam," she claimed. It had to be his hair. Sam's hair was sunshine yellow just like hers. Quinn was probably already imagining their big lipped, blonde babies.

She wanted a guy just like her. She wanted to date herself and perpetuate her perfect image into future generations until every person in the world was Quinn. Quinn. Quinn.

He hated her. He hated that she made out with Sam in the hallway before classes like he wasn't even there. He hated how heavy the purity ring she'd put on his finger felt.

He didn't even believe in it. All the bullshit about staying pure until marriage and serving God and being a vessel for his holy spirit – he was glad to be done with it.

Still, he didn't take the ring off. He liked that he had a choice of when to remove it. The ring couldn't break up with him.

* * *

It didn't take long after the break-up for him to realize how alone he was. He didn't have a girlfriend. He didn't have any real friends. All the jerks he used to hang out with followed dutifully after their new king and queen. They tossed him aside like an old, dirty gym sock no one wanted to claim.

He couldn't wait for Quinn to find new arm candy. Being left in the dirt would wipe the smirk off Sam's fat lips.

Since he had no one to spend time with besides his mom (and he wasn't that fucking pathetic), he stayed late after football practice. Maybe he could learn how to throw a perfect spiral. He'd throw the ball and win the game in the final few seconds. He could be a hero again. Quinn would want him back.

And he'd tell her no.

It was all he wanted – to reject her, to make her feel as worthless and replaceable as she made him. He had to find a way.

He dropped the pigskin and headed to the bleachers to brainstorm over a cold bottle of Gatorade. A bit of blue liquid dripped down his chin when he noticed that the seats were occupied by a single body.

Rachel Berry. He knew her as Noah Puckerman's girlfriend. He had a class with her once. She was loud and arrogant about the fact that she could sing well. That, combined with the fact that she was attracted to a guy as slimy as Puck, didn't leave a good impression.

She was hot though - in a sneaky way. And she was crying.

He was a sucker for crying girls. He blamed his mom. She cried too fucking much during his childhood. It made him a pussy.

He climbed the metal stairs until he was in hearing distance. Twisting the cap on his bottle, he spoke, "Hey, uh, are you okay?"

Her head snapped to attention. He winced at the dark tear tracks staining her cheeks. All that makeup made her look ugly. She breathed back her tears to answer him. "Obviously not."

Without thinking, he replied, "Sorry." See? Pussy.

"Why? You didn't do anything," she scowled in disgust, "unlike my piece of shit boyfriend who dumped me again."

He never heard her cuss before. She didn't look like the type of girl who knew how. Stealing a seat on the bleacher below her, he sighed pitifully. "I know the feeling."

"Quinn really dumped you?"

He squinted from the sunlight and turned his head away from her. "Yeah."

"I thought it was just a rumor."

"You didn't see her making out with her new boyfriend?"

"I don't really pay attention to her. All that bubbly fakeness and blonde hair - she's an eyesore." That made him smirk. "What happened between the two of you?"

He wasn't surprised by her question. He knew she didn't have a filter or any tact for avoiding personal issues. "Nothing. I thought we were fine. Apparently we weren't."

She wrapped her arms around her bare knees. He didn't notice how short her skirt was earlier. "Did she cheat on you?"

"No." He considered it. He felt stupid for not considering it earlier. "Maybe. I don't know. Why? Did Puck cheat on you?"

She shrugged. "Probably."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it does, but I can't change Noah. He's a teenage boy. He has urges. I refuse to satisfy them, so it makes sense that he'd get someone else to." She pointed to his hand with her foot. "Not everyone can be as pure as you."

He ignored her jab about his ring. "But everyone thinks you and Puck…"

"Have sex?" She finished unashamed of the word. "I don't care what everyone thinks. You should try it."

He stared at football field. The fresh green grass wasn't inviting. "Easier said than done."

She was quiet for a while. He could feel her staring at him. He didn't know what she found so interesting about the back of his head, but he wasn't going to ask. Eventually, she leaned closer until her voice was loud in his ear. "You need something in your life besides what happens in the hallway."

She's right. "Like what?"

"I don't want to talk anymore." She pushed herself off the bleachers. "Are you busy right now?"

He motioned to the empty field. "Obviously not."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

* * *

She led him to the parking space his green truck occupied. He didn't have a moment to ask how she knew that it belonged to him because she pushed him against the passenger door, pressed her tiny, soft body against his, leaned up on her tip toes, and kissed him.

His eyes widen in surprise. He stared at her closed lids while she moved her lips against his. The prettiest smile he'd ever seen was painted across her mouth when she pulled back. "W-why did you do that?"

"You're going to make me feel better."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll make you feel better, too."

He stared into her dark brown eyes. They were shining in the sunlight. They made him think of smooth melted chocolate bubbling in a hot pan. He didn't take another moment to think. He pulled out his keys and opened the door.

Rachel fused her mouth to his and they crawled into the truck without breaking the lip lock. Inwardly, he was panicking. He didn't know what he was doing. Was he supposed to feel her teeth? She kissed him hard and her tongue slid over his lips. He opened them because he thought that's what he was supposed to do. A happy noise came from the back of her throat, and she rubbed her tongue against his. He felt his dick stiffen in his jeans. Quinn never used tongue when they kissed, and from the way Rachel was kissing him, he had a feeling she wanted to do a lot more than kiss.

He was assured that she wanted more when she broke their kiss and sat up with her knees straddling his hips. Her hands went for his jeans. She slid the button through its hole and yanked the zipper down.

"Holy shit," he breathed once realizing what she wanted. "You want to…"

"Fuck," she answered clearly before bending at the waist to kiss him again.

He must have fell on the bleachers and hit his head. He was having some weird hallucination or coma dream or something. This wasn't happening.

Her hand slid into the seam of his boxers and wrapped around him. He felt her smirk against his lips.

Holy shit. It was happening.

"We can go back to my house."

"I want you now."

She grabbed his hand and moved it between her legs as if she didn't even hear him. She put an inch of space between their mouths to give him instructions. "You need to touch me. I want this to be good, but you're going to come really fast, so I need a head start."

Then his fingers were pushed past a cotton barrier and thrust against the softest, silkiest skin he'd ever felt. She moaned a little and moved his hand up and down a few times. "Just keep doing that until I tell you something different." She nuzzled her face against his neck and sucked on the skin under his jaw while he continued to stroke her.

His nerves were on fire. Nothing he fantasized about could have prepared him for this.

He did everything she asked. He pushed his fingers in when she demanded it and circled her most sensitive place when she gasped for him to give it attention. She rocked her hips against his hand and whispered in his ear, "You think I'm hot?"

His answered spilled off his lips before he had to think about it. "You're so hot."

"You want to fuck me, Finn?"

He almost came when she used his name. "Please."

It happened quickly. She rid herself of her underwear, and he pushed his jeans down. She made him swear that he was a virgin, and then he was inside of her. Everything after that was a blur. It was rushed and hot. His clothes felt sticky. There wasn't enough room. Rachel barely looked at him, but he couldn't see straight if he tried. Nothing in his life would ever feel better than that moment. He came as fast as she said he would, but she came tumbling after muttering a simple phrase over and over.

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

* * *

Finn strode into school the next day feeling untouchable. There were clouds under his feet. He'd ascended away from the gutter that was McKinley high.

He came crashing back down to earth when he turned the corner of the science hall and found Rachel pushed against a wall, arms wrapped around Puck, accepting his kiss.

He was frozen in place as he watched the girl he'd lost his virginity to 18 hours ago make out with her (ex?) boyfriend. Anger bubbled low in his gut. Did she lie? Was it all an act? Was she going to tell everyone? The silver ring on his finger felt suffocating. She was going to tell everyone. She seduced him – dumb Finn Hudson fell for her tricks. She probably went to Puck after she drove out of the parking lot. They probably had a good laugh at his expense.

His fist shot out against the locker to his left. The noise radiated through the corridor, but Rachel didn't move an inch. She tilted her head and opened her mouth wider.

Bitch.

* * *

He saw her again after school. She was sitting on the tailgate of his truck like she had the right. A dull white cigarette was perched between her index and middle finger. He approached her in the middle of a drag. He threw his book bag in the back of the truck and muttered, "Those things can kill you."

"So can random sex with a stranger," she mocked, hopping off the truck and stubbing the cigarette out under her shoe. "I could have given you aids or something."

"Like you'd care," he spit back walking around to the driver side.

She seemed satisfied with his response. Smiling, she grabbed her purse off his vehicle. "I just wanted to make sure you knew." He craned his neck in her direction. They locked eyes. The sweet chocolate hue was replaced by a murky shade of black. "I don't care."

* * *

He spent the next week watching her follow Puck. They argued. She snapped at him. He talked trash in the locker room. He caged her in between classes and tried kissing their problems away. She snuck off before last period and hopped into his car. He wondered how many front seats Rachel had been in.

It was disgusting.

He'd rather Quinn flutter around school with Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We Are Not Associated with Glee or Fox, nor do we profit from it.

* * *

It was Saturday. His mom was working the night shift. She left a note on the kitchen table telling him not to go to bed too late with a twenty-dollar bill attached for pizza. He gorged himself on a Hawaiian pie and cheesy bread while he kicked ass on Call of Duty. It was his best Saturday in a long time.

He was in the middle of arguing with some snotty kid on his headset when someone knocked on his bedroom door. He assumed it was his mom telling him that she managed to get off early.

He swore he was having another hallucination when he opened it and found Rachel on the other side dripping wet. Thunder clapped outside. The foundation of his old house shook.

"Can I have a towel?"

He handed her the relatively clean one hanging on the back of his door. She stepped into his room and pulled her shirt off. He swallowed when her boobs bounced free in front of him. He didn't get to see them before. She stripped off the rest of her clothes and wrapped her body in the towel. He watched in disbelief as she sat on the end of his bed and looked around his room.

She had an entitlement problem.

"What were you doing?"

"Playing video games."

She shook her head and muttered under her breath, "Boys."

He snapped out of his trance. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Her back straightened. He had a feeling that he was the only one who ever asked her to explain herself. "Do you want me to leave?"

"I want you to tell me why you're here."

"So you don't want me to leave."

He threw his hands up in frustration. "Stop playing your stupid little games with me! You can't just show up at my house and take your clothes off. Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"I was."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Because I have a problem."

He hated himself for being curious. "What problem?"

"You." She huffed and braced her hands on his bed. "Come here."

"No."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"You could give me aids or something."

She laughed a god honest laugh before standing up and coming to him. He backed closer against his dresser, but she took the move as a challenge. Once she was in front of him, she loosened her towel. It pooled around her feet. He stared at his ceiling. He wasn't going to let her do this to him again.

She pressed herself against him. He felt the damp outline of her tits against his t-shirt. He remembered hearing Puck complain about how small they were in the locker room. He was fucking crazy. They felt perfectly round, just the right size.

His mouth watered, and he swallowed again. She pressed her face to his chest and breathed him in as if she was checking for pheromones. He felt her lips curve into a smile. She knew how much she affected him. He hated her for knowing.

Her hands cupped his biceps. They slid down his arms until their fingers touched. She pulled his arms around her waist. They settled on her bare ass. His hands cupped her instinctually. She pressed her cheek against him and spoke, "I was kissing him. He put his hand up my skirt and squeezed me."

He was going to puke.

Her hands slid under his shirt. She rubbed his lower stomach and toyed with the hair trailing down from his bellybutton. "I was so turned on, but I wasn't thinking about him." She trailed her hand lower and cupped the bulge in his shorts. "I was thinking about you."

Call him weak. Call him senseless. He didn't care.

He took one hand off her ass and used it to force her face upward so he could give her the kiss that had been tingling on his lips for days just waiting to be shared. He grunted when she pulled back before they ran out of air. That was against the rules wasn't it? They were supposed to kiss until they were dizzy.

"Take off your shirt," she commanded as she pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles. He yanked the material over his head. He blinked and suddenly he was in his video game chair. She was straddling his lap and the entire scene felt very familiar.

He felt the liquid heat between her legs rubbing against his dick. He almost cried at how unfair this was. He had no control. She used her body to own him, and it only made him want to kiss her harder.

It made him want to stop fighting it and admit what he let himself think late at night when no one was around to judge him.

Wanting her felt good.

She grabbed one of his hands and held it up between them. "I thought about them, so big and strong, all over me, touching me the way you did." She singled out the finger donning his purity ring and wrapped her lips around it. She never broke eye contact while she sucked softly and released it with a naughty smirk.

"What would your friends in celibacy club think if they saw you right now?"

"I don't care."

"You're wrong." She kissed his cheek. "That's the difference between you and me." Her nose brushed his skin. "You do care."

He groaned from the truth of it all and grabbed her hips. "Shut up and fuck me."

She dramatically exhaled. "Since you asked so nicely."

He lasted longer that time and used his fingers on her to give her a nice parting gift before she stood up and stole a t-shirt to wear home. She claimed that she lived right around the corner. He'd have to remember that.

* * *

He found Quinn crying in front of his locker the next day, and he was sure that she knew. Rachel finally told. Her conquest wasn't complete in the car. Her goal was to have sex with him in his home, and last night he let her, and now everyone knew.

That bitch.

He stepped up to his ex and she fell against him sobbing. Before he could apologize for his actions, she murmured something about Sam being poor and having to move back to his home state to live with extended family. Her story ended with an embarrassed, "He dumped me!"

It didn't feel as good as he thought it would.

He hugs Quinn and his eyes wander over her shoulder, down the hall, where Puck's hand is slipping into the back of Rachel's jean pocket. He sees her look at his lips. He watched Puck lean down to give her a sloppy kiss. He knew from experience that Rachel wasn't a sloppy kisser. Puck goes for her neck. Her new angle gives her a perfect view of him consoling Quinn. He sees something flash in her eyes.

An idea sparks in his brain. If she wanted to be with Puck in public and be with him in private, then he knew exactly how to even the playing field.

Pulling back, he smiled at Quinn and wiped her tears off her cheeks. Her eyes filled with something he used to think was love. "I've missed you, Quinn. I'm sorry about Sam, but I'm here for you. Let's be us again."

Quinn's pearly white smile blinded him and she jumped into his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug. He looked over her shoulder again and found Rachel gone.

Served her right.

* * *

He hated high school parties. They weren't fun. Quinn complained the entire night about the wretched smell of booze and smoke, but she refused to leave. Everyone in their class who apparently mattered was there, and apparently it was really important for them to be seen together, enjoying themselves, like Sam never even existed.

Whatever. He was only there for the food.

He drank one beer. It was warm and left an awful taste in his mouth. Quinn sipped on a wine cooler. He thought it was a sin to drink, but to Quinn it was a bigger sin not to fit in.

She hung on his arm all night, but he managed to slip away when his bladder demanded it. He reminded her that there would be a line to buy himself more free time.

Instead of venturing to the second floor bathroom, he slipped into the backyard. He'd rather pee on a tree than in a vomit stained toilet anyway. His feet carried him to the edge of the property. He found a tree wide enough to hide him from view and unzipped his pants. He did his business and went to tuck himself back into his jeans when he heard a giggling voice.

"Don't put it away."

He was an inch away form zipping himself into a hospital visit, but he managed to get decent just in time to see Rachel creep out from behind the tool shed a few paces to his left.

"Boys are so lucky. You can just whip it out and go anywhere," she sighed and took a long sip from the green bottle in her hand.

"Don't you think it's creepy to watch a guy pee?"

"I've had you inside me. Seeing you pee is hardly inappropriate at this point." He didn't want to reward her sarcasm with a response. He took two steps towards the house and she ordered, "Wait!" She dropped her bottle and raced towards him. He felt her tiny palms encase his bicep. "Where are you going?"

He spun towards her yanking his arm from her grasp in the process. "Back inside. I need to find Quinn."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. And you need to go find Puck."

She waved in front of the air casting off the thought. "He passed out half an hour ago."

He chuckled humorlessly. "So that's why you came looking for me. Puck wasn't available."

"Why do you have a problem with Noah?"

"Because he an asshole!"

"And Quinn is a pretentious, narcissistic bitch, but I'm not interrogating you about her!"

"I wasn't dating Quinn when we hooked up."

"You were still hung up on her. It's the same thing."

There was no use trying to argue with Rachel. She had a retort for everything. There would never come a day when she'd admit that she was in the wrong. He ran his hand through his hair and then put them both out in front of himself. "You know what? Fine. You're right. Quinn sucks. I'm an idiot."

He tried walking away, but her sincere voice stopped him. "I don't think you're an idiot."

On reflex, he spoke, "Everyone else does."

She shook her head and grabbed his wrists. He peered down at her. Her eyes sparkled just as much in the moonlight as they did in the sun. "Quinn is an idiot. Noah is an idiot. Everyone in that house is an idiot. You're not."

His shoulders sagged in defeat. "What do you want from me, Rachel?"

Her back straightened. She knew she had him. "I wanted to tell you something." She pressed her hands against his stomach. They roved across his abdomen before settling low on his hips. "Even though you're with her again, we can still make each other feel good."

He should have guessed that she'd have no problem being the other woman. She already made him the other man. "You want me to cheat on her?"

"Do you love her?" She challenged.

He was proud of himself for already knowing the answer. "No."

"Then you're already cheating. You're making her think you care and you don't."

"Kind of like what you do with him?"

"We're not talking about me."

"Funny. I thought we're always talking about you."

"Don't be mean. You're not good at it."

He looked at the tool shed and inhaled slowly. "Get to the point."

"That shirt you're wearing is ugly."

"Rachel-"

"That's how you be mean!"

He grabbed her hands and squeezed them firmly to focus her words. "Say what you want to say or I'm going inside."

She'd never do what he asked. Instead of explaining herself, she let her actions speak. She stretched on her tiptoes and kissed him square on the mouth. It was the first time since he accepted Quinn back into his life that he felt like he could breathe again. She wiggled her hands free and laced their fingers while she angled her mouth over his. Her tongue was insistent against his lips, but he held strong against it.

She was scowling when she pulled back. "You're stubborn." He responded to her comment with silence. "Just ignore everyone else and have fun with me."

"By fun you mean sex," he clarified.

"I mean just being with me the way we're best at." She stroked his hands with her thumbs and put her cheek against his chest so that she could hear his heart beating for the possibilities. "You like it. Just admit it, Finn. Surrender."

He didn't want to satisfy her. Inflating Rachel's ego was the last thing he wanted. He'd rather jump off a roof than prove her right.

But he'd have to if he wanted her to keep breathing life into his empty self.

She blinked up at him. The look in his eye must have given him away before he could verbally agree. He was surrendering.

"They can't find out."

"I know."

"Swear on it. I can't walk around thinking you'll pull the rug out from under me."

"I'd much rather lay on the rug with you," she giggled. His face held firm. She recognized the seriousness in his statement. "I swear I'll never tell, but you have to swear something to me."

She couldn't give a piece of herself away without getting one from him in return. "What?"

She released his hands. Her arms wound around his neck. Her fingers combed through the back of his hair. Her hands glided down his rough neck. Her index traced the shell of his ear. Her thumb brushed his bobbing adam's apple. She lightly clawed down his chest, rubbing his nipples through the cotton before slipping her hands under it to feel his skin. The muscles in his stomach tightened when she rubbed the skin above his belt.

"You can be her boyfriend," she whispered as she popped the button on his jeans. He watched her hand tug on his zipper. "Take her on dates. Go to church with her on Sunday. Play scrabble with her parents. I don't care." His eyes closed when her hand snaked down and cupped him through his boxers. Had he been half hard this entire time?

"Hug her. Kiss her even," she fisted him and clearly spoke, "but this belongs to me. You don't have to share that part of me with him. I refuse to share with her. If you want me, you fuck me and only me."

He choked out his promise of only her.

A wicked smirk curved on her lips. "Good." She rose to give him another kiss to seal the deal. Her hand continued to tease him through his underwear. He cupped her hips to anchor himself to the ground. "Now do you want to try to find an empty bedroom or try our luck behind that shed?"

Five minutes later, his back was against a rotting wooden wall while he fisted Rachel's hair through his first blowjob.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We Are Not Associated with Glee or Fox, nor do we profit from it.

* * *

They fell into an easy rhythm after that.

Rachel met him after football practice Monday and Thursday for frenzied hook ups in his truck. Wednesdays were his favorite. Quinn had bible study, and his mom worked the late shift. He'd spend the night on his back while Rachel drove him crazy. Twice, she'd grabbed him in between classes for quickies in the janitor's closet. He was terrified, but she got off on his fear. She discovered a dressing room behind the stage in the auditorium. He rewarded her by eating her out through their lunch period, which he was surprisingly good at.

Quinn never suspected a thing. She'd believe that her nose job would reverse itself while she slept before she'd believe that her perfect, dedicated, puppy of a boyfriend would screw around on her.

He should feel bad, but every insult and self-centered comment and bullying remark about all the "little people" in school reminded him why he chose Rachel.

Puck didn't catch on either. Finn thought that having your girlfriend constantly disappear on you would raise a red flag, but apparently on top of being a tool, Puck was an idiot. He didn't know why Rachel was with him. He didn't ask.

They didn't talk about other people. They were the only people who existed when they were together.

Just Finn and Rachel.

* * *

His instructor was in at the tail end of a lecture on the Industrial Revolution when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He kept the device hidden behind his backpack while he read the text.

_Skip w/me after the bell. Your house is empty._

He didn't question how she memorized his mother's work schedule. Annoyed with her demand, he replied.

_I'm not ur callboy._

_Don't make me sext you._

He didn't respond to her salacious threat and attempted to pay attention to the lesson. There was going to be a quiz on Friday. He had to at least get a few questions right.

Over the next five minutes his phone buzzed four times. His teacher paused the lecture to glance at her notes. Curiosity got the best of him.

_I had the sexiest dream about you last night. You snuck into my house while I was in the shower. I didn't hear you come in._

_I was rinsing when you slipped in behind me. I screamed but you covered my mouth and pressed me against the wall. You whispered what you were going to do to me in my ear._

_You fucked me so hard. I woke up wet. I had to use my fingers to get myself off before I got out of bed._

_Please don't make me use my fingers on myself again, Finn. I need you._

His cheeks flamed. He pressed his hand over his mouth to keep a moan from escaping. He focused on his elderly teacher's ass to keep a boner from tenting in his pants.

His thumbs pounded out a reply.

_Bell rings in ten mins. Be in my truck when I get there._

* * *

The next night he lay in bed mindlessly channel surfing. He stopped on a station when he saw a man and woman caught in a heated kiss in the middle of a large bed. There were candles and roses. Jazz music was playing in the background. It was a cheese fest, but he saw that the station was HBO. He licked his lips hoping that the scene would get sexier.

A minute later, the woman's shirt was gone. The guy was thrusting against her while her bare tits bounced between them. It wasn't porn, but it was enough to send blood rushing to his dick. His hand snaked into his shorts hoping to get in a decent jerk before bed. Unfortunately, the scene ended before the third tug.

Frustrated, he clicked the TV off. He lay there in silence for a minute with his hand down his pants trying to conjure a sexy image behind his eyelids. The first picture to pop into his mind was Rachel on top of him, staring down with dark eyes and parted lips that were bruised from rough kisses.

A burst of confidence sparked in him. He snatched his phone off the side table. It was past eleven. He didn't know what time she normally went to bed, but he prayed that she'd -

"_Finn?"_

"Uh, hey. It's me."

"I know I just said your name."

"Right, sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"_Almost. I wasn't asleep yet. What do you want?"_

"Um," he paused unsure of how to explain himself. "I was just laying here and I was going to go to bed but I was thinking-"

"_You want to have phone sex."_

"How did you know?"

"_What other reason would you call me at eleven fifteen on a Thursday night while you were in bed?"_

"I'm sorry."

"_Why are you apologizing?"_

"It makes me sound like a dick."

"_You're allowed to be horny, Finn. It's not a sin. Now, tell me what you're wearing."_

"W-what?"

"_You want phone sex, right? Are you naked?"_

"No. I'm wearing pajamas."

"_Don't tell me that. Pajamas aren't sexy."_

"But you're not even here. Why does it matter what I'm wearing?"

"_I need a sexy visual if I'm going to get hot. You're not the only one who gets to come."_

"Okay, okay. Just hang on."

"_Hurry up."_

"Alright. I'm in my boxers. The dark red ones. What are you wearing?"

"_A light pink tank top with lace trim and matching panties."_

"You wear that to bed?"

"_I like looking sexy when I sleep."_

"Oh."

"_You never know who might show up in the middle of the night. Imagine it - you needing me so bad that you can't wait to have me. You try the phone but I'm not answering. It's late. I must be asleep. You try to take care of yourself but it's not good enough. I'm the only one who can help you so you drive to my house. You sneak in through the back door we never lock. Your heart's pounding. One loud step and you'll be caught. You creep up the stairs to my bedroom. Finally, you're inside with the door locked behind you. You see me asleep on the top of the covers wearing my pretty underwear. I'm on my back. My hair spread out over the blanket. You can't stand it. You sit beside me and stroke your hand over my stomach gently calling my name. I wake up and smile at you. I think you're a dream, but I don't care if you're fake or real. I'm happy to see you. You lean down and kiss me until we can't breathe. Your hands are everywhere at once. I feel the tension in your body. I know what you need. We work together to get your clothes off. You pull the straps of my top down until my boobs are yours. I moan when you start to suck. You push your hands down the front of my panties. I'm so wet for you, Finn. I was dreaming about you before you woke me up. I always dream about you. You push your fingers into me and curl them just the right way. I moan and you shut me up with another kiss. Your fingers are magic, but I need more and so do you. You yank my underwear off, and I push you onto your back. I wrap my hand around you and tug until you're hard and begging for me. You grab my hips and I let you pull me down onto you. I gasp your name. You're so big. You fill me up so well each time. Fuck, just let me ride you, Finn. Just fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Yes. Please. Harder. Just like that. Fuck me."_

"_Fuck!_ Rachel, holy shit." "Oh god, _Finn_."

"…"

"Rachel?"

"_What?"_

"Did you…"

"_Yeah."_

"Good."

"_And you…"_

"Definitely."

"_Good."_

* * *

He didn't know how he ended up in Noah Puckerman's basement on Friday night, but it happened, and he couldn't back out. Mike asked him to hang with him and Matt. He wasn't in the position to turn down chances to hang out with the guys, so he agreed. They spent about twenty minutes at Mike's place before he announced that they were changing location.

Apparently, Puck had the best game system out of all the guys at McKinley, and Matt was one of his best friends. Shit like this always happened to him.

Puck didn't comment on Finn's presence. In fact, he passed him a beer into the first round of black ops, burped, and asked, "So, you bang Fabray yet?"

Finn sipped carefully at the beverage. He didn't want to get a buzz and say something stupid like 'No, I haven't had sex with Quinn, but I am fucking your girlfriend. Surprise!' He swallowed the lukewarm liquid and muttered, "No. She's into celibacy club and church, so, you know. She's not into it."

Puck shoved a handful of nachos into his mouth. "Tough break. She's hot, but I couldn't deal with it. I can't go a day without getting a piece of ass."

A piece of Santana Lopez's ass. Finn watched Mike shoot the hell out of a guy on screen before asking, "You and that Rachel girl, right?" Just to amuse himself, he smirked and added, "She seems like a prude."

Puck scoffed. "M'not gonna date a fuckin' prude. I can't keep her off the Puckerone."

Matt laughed and knocked his fist against Puck's arm. "If she's so into you, where is she? It's Friday. Prime time to get some."

Puck punched him back. "I told her to put some ice on it, so I can beat you fuckers. I'll do her tomorrow."

Finn knew he was blowing smoke up his ass, but it didn't stop him from wanting to grab his Mohawk and slam his head into the wall. He stayed another twenty minutes before making his phone beep and claiming that his mom was pissed at him for being out. The guys called him a mama's boy. He didn't give a fuck. He had more important places to be.

It took him fifteen minutes to make the short drive to Rachel's. He only had a few sips of beer but better safe than sorry. Her car was the sole vehicle in the driveway. Her parents were two of the most social guys in town. He was thankful for that.

He parked a few houses down just in case she had nosey neighbors. She didn't answer the door when he knocked. He tried the handle. It was unlocked. They were in Lima after all. He remembered her phone fantasy about him surprising her in her house, so he figured she wouldn't kick his ass for letting himself in.

"Rachel?" He called stepping cautiously through the house he'd never been in before. They always opted to hook up at his place.

He heard quick footsteps coming down the stairs. She descended down the dark stairwell. Her hair was wavy. Her shorts were tiny, and her eyes were wide when she focused on him. "Finn, what are you doing here? I thought you were with your friends."

He closed the space between them in three long steps. He swooped down to press his lips against hers. She moaned and probed his mouth with her honeyed tongue. He pulled back when his lungs burned. His warm breath fanned against her face when he asked breathlessly, "Are you having sex with Puck?"

"What? Of course not," she assured, rubbing his biceps with her tiny hands.

"You swear?"

Her face pinched. He didn't know if she was offended by the inquisition or worried that he didn't believe her. "Yes, I swear. I told you I wouldn't sleep with him while I was with you. Why are you asking?"

His head fell back. It felt heavy on his shoulder. His eyelids sealed shut while he calmed himself down. He was so stupid for believing Puck's bullshit. Or maybe he was paranoid that he was just another person Rachel was lying to. "I was with him tonight. Mike wanted to hang out at his house. He was asking me about Quinn, and he was saying dumb shit about sleeping with you."

She tensed uncomfortably in his arms. They didn't talk about other people. They just didn't. "He likes to brag even if it's a lie. Ignore him."

"It's hard."

"Too hard?"

If he didn't know any better, he'd say that this was the first time he heard fear in her voice. He didn't call her on it.

He inhaled deeply and tucked her hair behind her ear. "No."

She smiled and pecked his lips. "You know," she breathed against his mouth, "I was going to get in the shower before you got here."

He kinked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm," she smirked and stepped backwards towards the stairs. He watched her turn around and glance over her shoulder. "Remember that phone call we had?"

"Remind me."

She shook her ass tauntingly and teased, "Come get me."

He charged forward. She let out a playful scream while he chased her up the stairs. He was fast, but she was quicker. She ran to her bathroom and slammed the door shut before he could grab her. He smacked his hand against the wood. "This isn't how the fantasy went!"

He heard her laughing behind the door. "Take off your clothes!"

"What? No. Open the door." He heard the shower start. "Rach, C'mon!"

The door swung open. She was naked and pouting. "You're no fun."

He inched forward. "I don't want to play right now."

Her eyes darkened. He saw a red blush spread across her chest. "Then take your clothes off."

This time, he followed her command. She jumped into the shower while he stripped. He watched the water cascade down her body. The distraction made it harder to unbutton his pants.

When he was finally naked, he stepped into the shower with her. His mouth found hers immediately. The water burned his skin, but it was nothing compared to the fire building in his belly. He pushed until her back pressed against the red, tiled wall. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He angled his mouth and thrust his tongue against hers. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She whimpered into his mouth.

He never took the dominant role. She was the initiator between them. From the way her thighs were rubbing together, he could tell that she'd been waiting for him to take control. He locked his hand around her slim wrists while his other hand dove between her legs. She moaned when he ran his fingertips through her wetness. The silky liquid was pulsing out of her. "You're ready for me," he teased before bowing his head to suck on her neck.

She grunted a response. He spun her around and wrapped his arm around her waist. He stroked his erection and pressed it against her opening. Her head turned, and she panted, "Kiss me."

He roughly caught her lips with his and pushed inside, her tight walls engulfing his dick like a glove. His head fell back, and they both moaned loudly from the onslaught of sensation. His hands anchored on her waist, and he began pounding away. Her hands clawed at the tile helplessly.

He knew he was going to leave marks, but he didn't care. This wasn't about fun or making each other feel good. This was raw, unadulterated fucking. This was possession. He was claiming her as his own.

She cried out loudly when he thrust deeply. He didn't know how long they had alone. He didn't want anyone else knowing or hearing what he was doing to her, so his hand cupped over her mouth to muffle the noise.

He felt a new gush of wetness around his dick. It was only turning her on more. He groaned when her mouth opened and she sucked two of his fingers between her lips.

It was all too much. A few seconds later, he felt her shudder around him. The tight convulsions around his cock sent him over the edge. He spilled into her. They rode out their climax together.

The water was ice cold when they came down. He reached for the handle and shut off the spray. Rachel sluggishly turned back around after he slipped out of her. He cupped her face and asked one final time.

"Only me?"

"Only you."

* * *

Quinn demanded that he start coming to celibacy club meetings with her again. He initially refused. She guilt tripped him with a bullshit story about missing him when she went alone. When that didn't work, she cried. He always caved when girls cried. Fucking Rachel didn't make him any less of a pussy.

So, there he sat in a stuffy classroom on a Tuesday afternoon surrounded by Quinn's band of cheerios and their idiot boyfriends. He knew most of the guys there. He heard their locker room conversations. None of them were celibate, and the ones who were weren't by choice.

In fact, Finn was positive the only person in the room truly celibate because of their religious beliefs was the blonde holding his hand.

Funny, seeing as how she was one of the most cold hearted bitches there.

He smiled at the irony. Rachel would have laughed at that.

Quinn was in the middle of preaching about the importance of protecting your heart and body until marriage when Finn's favorite voice sounded behind him.

"Sorry I'm late. Couldn't find the room."

Speak of the devil.

He whipped around in his chair just as Rachel strode into the classroom. He watched the hem of her short skirt bounce against the back of her smooth thighs as she made her way to an empty seat directly across from him. Finn noticed that all eyes were on her as she made herself comfortable in what he thought was a very unwelcoming environment.

The minute Rachel laced her fingers on the top of the desk, Quinn snapped, "What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm here to learn about celibacy," she coolly replied with a sweet smile.

Finn suddenly felt hot. She was planning something. He really couldn't handle her screwing things up for him now in front of everyone.

Quinn straightened her back. "This is a club for people with morals."

Rachel's eyebrows arched. "You don't think I have morals?"

"Your reputation speaks for itself, _Berry_."

"Reputation isn't everything, _Fabray_."

Finn felt like he was watching a tennis match. His heart was hammering in his chest. He might as well be the ball the two of them were smacking back and forth.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "You're dating the biggest man whore in school. Everyone knows what you two do."

Rachel leaned forward in her seat. "Everyone also knows that most of the people in this room handed in their chastity belts a long time ago. Most of the cheerios lost it to my boyfriend, but I'm not judging them for it. You know, God would be very ashamed of you right now Quinn. Love thy neighbor. Don't accuse thy neighbor of being a slut."

"What would you know about that? You're a Jew."

"So, this the slut-shaming club, and it's anti-Semitic, too?"

"Don't be dramatic."

"Then don't bring my religion into it, hypocrite. I have just as much right to be here as anyone else, so please continue. I don't have all day."

The air between the two of them was electric. No one dared get in the middle for fear of being extinguished.

Finn on the other hand had never been more turned on. Watching Rachel shoot Quinn down was a new kind of foreplay. He sent a quick prayer upwards that Quinn would storm out and leave him alone. He wanted to pull Rachel into the nearest janitor's closet a.s.a.p.

Eventually, Quinn decided to ignore Rachel's presence and continue the meeting. He couldn't focus on a word she said. Not with Rachel flashing him her panties every five minutes when no one was looking.

* * *

Practice was brutal. Coach Beiste lived up to her name as usual. His legs were burning from doing up downs on the bleachers. At one point, he thought he was going to pass out or throw up in the middle of the field. Beiste would have just made the guys jump over him during the next play. Their season was winding down, and she was hell bent on going out as champions. It better pay off.

The rest of the guys got out of the locker room as fast as possible, but he opted to shower. He wasn't in a rush to get home. The only thing waiting there was chores and homework.

He pressed his forehead to the tiled wall while the hot spray beat down against his sore back. A pain groan vibrated on his lips.

Minutes later, he was yanked from his daydream when a pair of small hands tickled his back. He body seized in surprise forcing his head harder against the wall. His forehead throbbed in pain, but the sight of Rachel standing behind him completely naked dulled the ache.

"You klutz! Didn't you hear me?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and put his head under water hoping that the heat would heal him. He held his hand in front of the spray for a moment to spit over his shoulder, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

She dug her fingers into his shoulders and kneaded his deltoids. "I thought we could try out our shower routine at school. Plus, I've always wanted to see the boy's locker room. It's not as sexy as guys make it out to be."

"I've never said it was sexy in here."

"I never said it was you."

She smiled when he pivoted in her direction and smacked a kiss on his cheek. He hated it when she did sweet stuff like that. It made him want to hug her and kiss her nose. "Did you at least check to make sure everyone left before you snuck in here? If Beiste sees you, she'll kick me off the team."

She put her hand over her heart. "I'm offended. Do you think I'd risk your spot on the team for a quickie in the shower?"

With pure conviction, he replied, "Yeah, I do."

The skin between her eyebrows scrunched. He tilted his head challengingly. They stared each other down for a moment before her expression softened in defeat. "Okay, maybe I would if it was a really good quickie, but I checked." She molded her body against his and stretched to kiss him. He moved his head to the side so she caught his cheek again. She grabbed his chin firmly and forced him to look at her. "I sat under those disgusting bleachers with the skanks waiting for your practice to end. The least you can do is kiss me back."

He smirked. "You watched my whole practice?"

She scoffed. "Shut up. I'm horny. I had no other choice."

"Sure," he deadpanned before grabbing his bar of soap.

Confused, she posted, "What are you doing?"

"Baking a cake," he sarcastically replied.

She pinched his arm. "Don't be a smartass." He tickled the sensitive spot on her side to get her hands away. She smiled and stepped away from him. "Finn!"

"I'm in the shower. What did you expect me to do?"

"How about fuck the naked girl standing in front of you?" She crassly retorted with a hand motion towards her body. "You were so good at it the other day."

"I don't really have the energy to fuck you like that right now."

She crossed her arms and purposefully pushed her boobs up. "You just like trying to say no to me."

He kinked an eyebrow at her while he rinsed the soap off his body. "Trying?"

"You can't really say no to me."

With that, he made it his new goal not to give into temptation. He focused on his task and scrubbed shampoo into his hair only to rinse it a minute later. Rachel tried to touch him and kiss him and tease him, but he focused on the ache in his muscles and the exhaustion plaguing his mind.

Eventually, he finished the shower and grabbed his towel feeling victorious. Rachel stayed in the stall and watched him dry off. "Are you at least going to get me a towel?"

She wasn't soaking, but she wasn't dry. He wrapped his towel around his waist and knotted it on his hip before handing her an extra one. She patted dry and wrapped it around her body as she followed him to his locked. She sat on the bench in the middle of the aisle between the lockers and reclined against it.

While he wiped his deodorant under his armpits, he noticed Rachel pull the terrycloth covering her body aside. He saw her nipples harden from the cool air. Her legs spread across the seat until he had a perfect view of her pink, swollen pussy. He swallowed when she began to paw at her body. She rubbed her breasts slowly and squeezed before trailing a hand between her legs. Unabashedly, she slid her fingers down her slit and coated them in her wetness. Her eyes closed on a soft moan.

She was hitting him below the belt. She knew he couldn't resist when she touched herself. It was just so hot. She was putting on a show for him - offering herself.

Slamming his locker shut, he grunted, "God dammit."

Her boobs bounce as she giggled. "You're weak."

He tugged off his towel and swung a leg over the bench. He lifted her legs and pulled her towards his pelvis. "You play dirty."

She sighed blissfully when he pushed into her. "Always."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We Are Not Associated with Glee or Fox, nor do we profit from it.

* * *

The more sex he has with Rachel, the easier it is to tune Quinn out.

He realized it during lunch on Wednesday. Quinn was perched in the plastic chair beside him at their usual table yapping about winter break. It started in one week. He couldn't be more excited. He loved getting time off from school and snow and pine trees and everything that had to do with Christmas. Secretly, he was terrible anxious to get away from Quinn for a couple of week.

Not to mention he wanted to use the two weeks of freedom to fool around with Rachel as much as possible. She was Jewish. Hannukah was over. She wouldn't have anything to do.

It wasn't a crime to want to get his holly jollies off with his girl.

Well, Puck's girl, technically.

He stabbed his piece of red and green sprinkled cake. He was doing a really good job of ignoring Quinn's chatter, but then his ear caught wind of a few of her words, and he almost choked on the dry dessert.

Quinn insisted on Finn attending mass with her on Christmas Eve. She smacked his back twice, which only made his chest feel tighter. He chugged his milk and took a deep breath when his windpipe cleared.

Collecting his thoughts, he asserted, "I always spend Christmas Eve with my mom."

They had traditions – hot chocolate with sugar cookies, watching It's a Wonderful Life, opening one present before they went to bed. Sure, maybe it was kind of lame, but it made him feel good. His mom always made Christmas special even though it was just the two of them.

Quinn was the last person he was going to let ruin it.

She brushed off his comment with a simple roll of her eyes, "Bring her, too, silly."

No fucking way. "No."

"What?"

"My mom doesn't go to church."

Honestly, his mom had issues with God. He didn't totally understand, but it had a lot to do with him not helping his dad. That's what she told him when he was little. He didn't know how god was supposed to help him in war, but he accepted it. Church wasn't for everyone.

Quinn's face turned sour, but she put on a fake smile. "Well, what better time to start going? A lot of people who don't go to church come on Christmas. I'm sure you could convince her."

Why won't she just accept that no meant no? Wasn't that hammered into girl's heads when they went through puberty?

Not wanting to get into an argument in the middle of the cafeteria, he sighed, "I'll talk to her," and went back to his cake. He could just ignore her phone calls on the 24th.

She got back on her tangent about the holiday, which led into another tangent about Coach Sylvester trying to get the cheerios to practice during the break. It was really easy to ignore her at that point.

He finished his cake, so he had nothing left to do for the next ten minutes of lunch. His eyes started to wander around the cafeteria. It only took a moment for him to spot Rachel on the opposite side of the room. She was seated at one of the smaller tables with Puck. The area in front of her was littered with trash. Some jocks must have blocked his view of her earlier.

When his eyes locked on her face, Quinn's voice silenced. He sat up straighter in his seat. Rachel was upset. Her eyes were sad and the skin between her brows was tugged into a distressed little fold. There was barely any distance between her and the mohawked moron while they murmured back and forth. Their voices were low; he could tell from here.

Puck scoffed at something. Rachel's eyes narrowed. She spit something back in his direction - vicious words apparently from the look on Puck's face. Rachel looked proud of herself until Puck leaned in and said something short, but powerful enough to break's Rachel's smile. He saw her eyes grow. Her pouty lips parted. The bottom one trembled painfully. Puck went back to his burger and didn't even look up when Rachel stood up and marched away.

Before his brain could consider it, his legs lifted him out of his chair.

Quinn pulled back in surprise. He looked down at her. She looked small. "I gotta go. I forgot I have to meet Ms. Neilson early to go over my test from Monday."

She nodded, obviously annoyed, and told him to call her after school. He dumped his tray and hurried out.

There was no sign of her when he stepped into the main hallway. He walked the path to her locker, but he didn't find her there. He knew she rode to school with Puck that morning. He remembered the sickness in his stomach when he saw them roll into the parking lot and kiss in the front seat of his truck until the late bell rang.

He checked for her in the girl's bathroom in between her locker and the cafeteria. No luck. He checked the two janitor's closet they'd marked as their territory a few times. Nothing.

He didn't know what possessed him to check the auditorium. They didn't use it often. It was out of the way, and the acoustics always made him paranoid. Someone hearing Rachel's moans bouncing off the curved walls was the last way he wanted them to get caught.

Not that he wanted them to be caught. But, you know, he imagined it a few times. It was a much hotter as a fantasy than it would be as a consequence of them boning on the stage between classes.

She was in the back row of seats – legs curled, head bowed against her knees, arms wrapped tightly around her body. He ascended the stairs and slinked into the seat next to her softly calling her name. He heard her breath back her tears.

"What do you want?"

"Checking on you," he answered reaching for her shoulder. She shrugged it off. Sighing, he posed, "Are you okay? I saw you fighting with Puck."

"He's an idiot," she snapped.

Hope sparked in his chest. Rachel was finally going to see what he saw in Puck. Maybe she'd finally dump him. And then, well, he didn't know what would happen then, but he really wanted to watch her kick Puck to the curb.

He hid his smile well. "What'd he do?"

She pulled her hair over one shoulder. His eyes focused on the tender skin on her neck. He imagined the sounds she'd make when he sucked on it in the back of his mind.

"Just talking out of his ass again. He's pissed that I won't sleep with him. He said I have no right to walk around with my attitude and not give it up. He said there are other girls he could be getting it from."

"He does get it from other girls."

"Santana's been holding out on him. I think she's sick of being his whore on the side."

He chuckled humorlessly. "Good for her." He waited all of twenty seconds before asking, "So, are you going to dump him?"

His optimism fizzled when she negatively shook her head and casted off his suggestion. "I'll let him get bored without me. He'll apologize after a couple days."

His face twisted. His spine straightened. There was no way he heard her right. "Are you serious?" Her eyes widened at his bitter tone. "He's a fucking asshole! You don't even like him! Why the fuck are you with him?"

He didn't realize how loud he was until his echo bounced off the walls.

Rachel's eyes narrowed into angry slits. "I can do whatever I want. You should know that by now."

He scoffed, "Well you should know you do a lot of stupid shit."

"Don't call me stupid!"

"I didn't call you stupid. I said what you do is stupid."

"There's no difference!"

"Stop being so fucking sensitive. I'm trying to help you!"

"By insulting me?"

"It works for Puck!"

He never saw her hand fly towards his face. One second he was staring her down and the next his head flew to the side, his cheek pulsing with pain. Rachel sucked in a quick breath and pulled her hand back like she'd just touched a flame. He held the side of his face and stretched his jaw from side to side.

The silence was thick.

He didn't give her the chance to change it. He pushed himself out of the chair and marched out of the auditorium swearing that he was done with her – done with all of it.

* * *

Four days passed without a word of communication on his end. She ignored him for the first two. On day three, Monday, she tried making eye contact in the hall. On the forth day, she called and even attempted to coax him to her with a dirty text.

He deleted it.

When this thing started between them, it was meant to make them feel better, and lately she only made him feel like shit. He felt dumb. And used. He felt like there was a bigger picture Rachel was going to reveal, and he knew that it would break him.

He wasn't going to let that happen. He had it cut it off before she cut him off.

Rachel wasn't worth it. He repeated the mantra to himself over and over, in the morning, in the shower, at school and after.

He almost believed it.

* * *

She had the nerve to ambush him on Friday - the final day of school before winter break. He had stayed after for extra math help. Stats were fucking hard, but his teacher was cool about his holiday being an hour shorter and let him correct a quiz. He added twenty-one points to his grade, and was finally done with school for that calendar year, so he was smiling for the first time in days.

Until he found Rachel sitting in the bed of his truck, her fist propping her chin up on the tailgate.

"About time," she groaned. "It's freezing out here."

Her jacket and jeans were thin. The voice in the back of his head told him to offer her his coat, but his ego quickly regained control, reminding him of the way her hand felt against his cheek.

"What are you doing in there?"

"I was going to sit in the truck, but you locked it," she spoke as if he was guilty of something. "We live in a cow town. No one locks doors."

"What are you doing _here_?" He growled through clenched teeth. It was so easy to be angry with her. It felt natural, like he was supposed to.

Her expression softened. She sat up on her knees and scooted against the tailgate. She put both hands on the edge. The height from the truck allowed her to look him straight in the eye. He didn't like it. He was comfortable with his tallness.

"You didn't answer my calls."

"Why should I?"

Her lips parted, but no words came out. He stumped her. He wasn't obligated to her. She closed her mouth and refocused.

"Don't you miss me?"

More than he's willing to admit. "No."

"Liar."

He shook his head and reached for the latch keeping the tailgate closed. He tugged, yanking it away from her hands, and lowered it. He stepped aside. "Get out."

Her eyes glazed over, and her voice went soft. "What?"

"You heard me."

"But-"

"_Get the fuck out of my truck!"_

She reared back like he'd slapped her. The feelings were probably similar. She slid her legs over the truck's edge. Her face was still pale from the shock of his words. She moved slowly. He didn't have the energy to rush her.

Once she was far enough from the vehicle, he pushed the tailgate up and stalked to the driver side door. He got in quickly and made sure she was out of the way before firing up the engine and pulling out of his space.

He drove on autopilot out of the parking lot with her figure shrinking in the rearview mirror.

* * *

That night, he was still reeling from the confrontation he had with Rachel in the parking lot earlier that afternoon. He couldn't get the image of her face out of his head. She stared back at him with teary eyes every time he closed him. It was torture. He wanted to hate her. It was easy to be mad at her, but he couldn't take that final step. Whenever he thought he was close, he'd remember something – her lips, her hands, her hair and the way it tickled his neck, the way her nose crinkled when she laughed at his dumb jokes.

It scared him that sex was the last thing he thought about.

He didn't miss it.

No, that was a lie. He missed it. He just missed her more, and he wanted to hate her for that more than anything.

He moved robotically around his house that night almost wishing that his mom were there to at least boss him around. He'd rather do chores or sit through one of her lifetime movies than be alone.

It was just past ten when he fell into bed, showered and wearing a pair of boxers, ready for the day to end.

* * *

He was woken up from a restless sleep almost two hours later.

The door creaked open. Light from the hallway streamed against his eyes. He turned his head away from it. He heard soft footsteps, but he couldn't be sure. Then, a moment later, he felt a rush of cool air. Something – no, someone – slipped into his bed.

He rose from his sleepy state and opened his eyes in just enough time to see Rachel tucking herself in next to him.

The drowsiness clouded his judgment. She didn't give him an opportunity. Her body pressed against his. He felt so much of her warm skin. If she was wearing anything, it wasn't much. Her arm snaked across his chest. Her leg followed suit hooking itself around his hips until she was partly on top of him. Hot breath fanned against his neck. Her boobs flattened between their chests.

She felt incredible, but he made a promise to himself. This couldn't happen.

His hand curled around her wrist. She fought against it and begged, "Please."

The watery tone of her voice alerted him. He reached blindly through the darkness for her cheek. His fingertips made contact with damp skin. He heard her breathing back tears.

He murmured her name. She whimpered. It was the first time he'd said it in days.

"Don't make me go away."

He wasn't. "Tell me why you're crying."

She tightened her legs around him and pressed her cheek over his heart. Her hands were clinging to him like she wanted to crawl under his skin. "I was so mad at you," she began. "After you left I went to see Noah. I couldn't be alone. It hurt too much. I had to be with someone, and I was going to do it." She let out a broken little sob that made his heart hurt. "I was going to sleep with him."

He knew she wouldn't be in his bed if she had.

"But I couldn't do it. I tried, and it seemed fine. He was so happy, but I froze."

"Why?"

"He wasn't _you_," she strained as if he should already know. She balled her hand into a tiny fist and pressed it against his ribs. "Don't you understand? I only want you. Even when I'm with him, even when he makes me mad, I'm still thinking of you, wishing I was with you. And I hate it. I hate this feeling. I don't want it. I hate you for giving it to me."

His hand slid into the back of her hair. He felt the tension in her body loosen when he finally gave in and touched her. "I know that feeling."

Her hand traveled over both their bodies like she was memorizing the way they fit. "We're so good together."

"Too good."

"I don't like it when you don't talk to me."

"I didn't know what to say."

"I'm sorry I hit you," she apologized and added a kiss to his chest for emphasis. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry I yelled," he returned.

"I deserved it."

"No, you didnt't." He followed the line of her spine to the small of her back with his fingers. He stroked the skin right above her curves. He'd missed doing that. "That's why it makes me so mad when he makes you upset. You don't deserve to have someone like him hurt you. He shouldn't have that right."

"He keeps me safe."

Her words scared him more than they should. "What do you mean?"

"Before Noah, I was tortured every day. People would be so cruel. Then I met Noah. I saw the way people were afraid of him. He was so easy to convince. All I had to do was flirt and pretend. I knew what he'd want in a girlfriend. I played the part perfectly. When word got around, the bullying stopped. Noah actually became my friend. I started caring about him, but he ran around with other girls and it hurt. I was afraid that people would catch on. They'd think I was a loser again, and I was so upset and scared, I just wanted to feel good again."

"And that's when we met."

She nodded. "You were so nice to me that day. I had to do something to keep you."

"That's why we-"

"Yes."

Her confession hung heavily in the air above them.

"Are you angry?" She tempted the fates by asking. She couldn't handle another rejection.

He let his final walls crumble. There was no reason to stay hidden behind them anymore. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. I did it for the same reason. I mean, I'm only with her to be someone. At least, I was before. Now I'm with her because…I don't even know anymore. It's gone so far."

"You can't see your way out."

"No," he sighed and tipped his head down to kiss the top of her head. "But I see you."

"And?"

"I want to kiss you."

He felt her smile against his skin. She looked up at him and traced his jaw. "Then kiss me."

He did, and it felt like the air was breathed back into his lungs. The weight holding him down, the dark cloud above him vanished the moment their lips touched.

It escalated quickly from there.

Her tongue pushed between his lips, reclaiming his mouth. He moaned at the taste. She was sweeter than she'd ever been. She brought his hand to her left breast and held it there until her nipple was hard under his touch. He squeezed and commanded her to sit up. He tugged her waist higher on his stomach, and forced himself not to whimper from the sensation of her wet panties sliding against his skin.

Once her chest was close, he caught her vulnerable breast in his mouth and latched onto her with skilled, quick sucks. Whining, she ran her hand through the back of his hair forcing him closer. She was so desperate. He could barely breath. He rolled her nipple between his teeth just so she'd flinch away.

"Don't bite," she smiled through her warning.

He kissed her nipple. "Let me breathe."

She scoffed and arched her back so he'd restart. "You can breathe just…" He slid his hand between her legs and circled her with his tongue before flipping them. Her back hit the mattress, and she gasped, "_Oh._"

He thumbed her clit through her underwear until her words melted into a stream of his favorite noises. When he pulled back, she reached for him. He pushed his boxers down. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. He lifted one of her legs and kissed from her ankle to the inside of her thigh. Her soaked slit was visible through the cotton. His tongue traced it once before yanking the underwear away. Her legs parted instantly for him.

His thought snapped back to what she confessed several minutes before. His finger stroked the soft skin between her legs. She tossed her head back on his pillow as he probed her core. She titled her hips silently asking for more. He pushed one finger into her and husked, "How did you think you could give this to him?"

She made a pathetic little noise. "I couldn't."

"Tell me why."

"I already-"

He silenced her with a swift lick and murmured against her folds, "Tell me again." He followed his command with another lick and swirl of his tongue.

She clutched at the sheets, writhing against his mouth. He knew it was impossible for her to speak while he did this, but it felt too good to stop. He wanted to hear her say it again, naked, begging, with his mouth working her into places she couldn't get to with anyone else. "Not…you," she panted and tugged on his hair.

Satisfied, he brought her to a quick orgasm. Her thighs clenched around his head while she rode out the pleasure on his tongue. He lips were coated with her taste when he crawled up her body. She knew this and still brought his mouth to hers for a deep kiss.

She wasn't turned on by tasting herself. She was turned on by tasting herself _on him._

He didn't let another moment pass. He stroked his stiff cock, muttering how he fucking needs her right now. She widened her legs and anchored her hands on his shoulders. Squeezing, she whispered, "Please," and he rocked himself into her.

His eyes fell shut when they found their rhythm. She was in his ear chanting his name and the lord's and a stream of _yes yes yes._

He buried his face against her neck and told her how tight, how hot, how good she was. She kissed his ear, and he kneaded her hip.

Eventually, when he knew he couldn't take much more, he pressed his hand back between her legs. She came with his name falling off her tongue, and he followed immediately stuttering hers.

* * *

Afterwards, her body was still buzzing. He blinked lazily and caressed her cheek with his nose. Silently, he was counting down the seconds until she pulled away just like every other time.

When she finally did, he thought he was going to cry.

But instead of her normal routine, she crawled around on the floor until she found his shirt. She slid it over her body and ran her hands over the worn cotton. It dwarfed her. He would have laughed if he wasn't stunned.

She crawled back into bed and snuggled her face into his pillow. Her hand snaked down his torso, and she ran a single finger over his flaccid length. "Put your boxers back on. I don't want that bare thing poking me in the morning."

He swallowed his fear. "In the morning?"

She curled both her arms around his and kissed his shoulder. "Will we get in trouble if I stay?"

"N-no."

"Then let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

He found his underwear and covered himself before making himself comfortable against her. He didn't know how much he'd wished she'd stay in his bed until she finally insisted on it. His arm hooked around her waist, and he knew she was smiling. With a final kiss to the back of her head, he rested his head on his pillow and let himself enjoy the feeling of sharing his bed with his favorite person.


End file.
